


!!!💥❄️💥!!!

by Adayka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: Sry if I confuse with the two same pics but idk maybe it‘s just on the mobile version, but the full resolution is almost to big for the page 😆🙄...





	!!!💥❄️💥!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sry if I confuse with the two same pics but idk maybe it‘s just on the mobile version, but the full resolution is almost to big for the page 😆🙄...


End file.
